Eye Of The Werewolf
by ClearwaterLover97
Summary: A normal nature and animal loving girl moves to La Push and explors the great outdoors. Until she comes across an animal she would have never thought existed.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue- Alexis Zinzopoulos**

Hello I am a 16 year old girl named Alexis Zinopoulos. My last name is Greek and everyone who hears it usually asks so…I told you! I live in a small town in Indiana. I've always LOVED animals and even in near death experiences always took one step closer to get a better look at them. I never once thought an animal was scary…Just misunderstood. Now I have to move to La Push, Washington because of my dad's stupid job. Well, the upside is maybe I will get to see some more animals that I never have seen.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight (But I DO own Seth!)

**Charter 1**

It was a long ride, but somehow we managed to get there without **completely **losing it. And with 5 other siblings in the car, you can imagine how hard that was. I am the 3rd child. My two older sisters are named Toula and Linda, and my youngest brother is named George, he is 6 months old. Then we have the twins, Mike and Julia, they are 7 year old devils. Toula is 19 and Linda 18.

When we get to the house in La Push we all race out of the car and go in different directions, none of us even taking a second glance at the house to admire it. Toula heads for the house to get on the phone so she can call her boyfriend. Linda gets George to put him in the crib for a nap since it is her day to take care of the baby, and my mom and dad unload the car. As for Julia and Mike, we never know where they are off to.

"Mom?" I call to my mom from the backyard.

"What!?" I hear her call back already aggravated from unloading the car.

"I'm going for a walk!" I call back and begin to walk towards the woods in the back of the house. I don't hear her answer but frankly… I don't care what it is.

As I walk in the forest I notice birds above me, happy that spring has arrived. It is in the middle of March and hibernation season is over, buds are popping out of trees, and flowers are beginning to bloom.

"This is so pretty!" I say happily as I smell flowers on the bushes.

I hear a huge bark come from about 50 yards away. I'm startled at first, but then a huge grin spreads across my face. _A real wolf! _I think excitedly. _I'm going to see a real live wolf! _I walk fast and carefully making sure not to make a sound. I was so excided though it was a little challenging. I get closer and closer to where the bark came from. To my surprise I hear laughter.

"Wow man," a loud voice chuckles. "I didn't realize it was that loud!"

I hide behind a tree and poke my head out to see what's going on.

"Well now you know!" A very tall boy says to him while putting on a T-shirt.

There are 4 boys standing in a field. I cant make there faces out but there size stands out like a sore thumb. They are all amazingly tall but one of them stands out among them all. All the boys are laughing loudly. _What the hell?_ I think to myself confused. _There are only boys! How could one of them possibly make such a loud barking sound? _I slowly turn around disappointed that there were no wolves.

"Hey!" I heard a boy call from behind me. "Wait up!"

I stop and turn around to see one of the boys that were in the field coming towards me. I couldn't make out which one but he wasn't the tallest one. He was very cute though.

"What are you doing out here?" He asks in a friendly tone.

"Oh…Well-um," I stutter. "I just love nature," I manage to answer.

"Cool," he smiles, "but, what did you see back there?"

I looked at him with wide eyes. What do I say?! "Well," I started, "I heard a loud bark…" I stop when I realize the horrified look on his face. "And I wanted to see if there was a wolf near by," I continued, "but…When I came here all I saw was you guys in the field."

The boy starts to chuckle. His hair was black and cut short up to his ears, and he was very tall. He had broad shoulders and his laugh was loud and husky.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I ask worried.

"No," he says still laughing. His eyes were bright and black. "It's nothing don't worry." He stops laughing after a couple of seconds. "How old are you? I've never seen you around here."

"I actually just got here a couple minutes ago. My family and I moved here from Indiana. I'm Alexis Zinzopoulos. I'm 16," I introduce myself holding my hand out for him to shake.

"Welcome to La Push," he smiles shaking my hand. "I'm Seth Clearwater, I'm also 16."

"Maybe I'll see you around, what school do you go to?" I ask.

"I go to school on the reservation. I don't think you go there," he says doubtfully.

"You go there too?" He asks me surprised.

I nod and smile. I hear screaming behind me. When I turn around I see Mike and Julia running with George being held by Julia.

"**Siga-siga**!" I yell in Greek to Julia. It means slow and if she were to run any faster George might fall.

"Wow," Seth laughs, "Some people are having fun!"

I pick up George and check him over to make sure he is okay. "Mom and dad are going to **kill** you! Not to mention Linda!" I scream. "Go back to Toula and tell her George is okay. And I recommend you stay **away** from Linda," I warn them.

I watch as they sprint home. "I'm so sorry," I say as I turn back to Seth.

Seth is smiling down at George and George is smiling right on back. I giggle and hand him over to Seth. Seth takes him gladly and looks up at me. "I'm guessing you all are siblings?" He asks.

"Yeah, and they are a bunch of pains in the asses," I smile.

"Are you the oldest?" He asks as he smiles down at George.

"No," I answer with a sigh. "I'm the 3rd out of 6 kids," I explain.

George begins to babble. "What's his name?" Seth asks.

"He is George, and those little rascals before were Julia and Mike."

"That's cool," he says. "So, are you going to school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, and so are my 2 older sisters, maybe I'll see you there?" I ask.

"Sure thing," he says handing George back to me. "Well bye!" He waves back to me and walks away.

I turn around with George and walk to the house. George begins to cry and I know it's because he is over tired all thanks to the twins.

When I get home it is dark out and I put George who is already asleep in his crib. Then I go to sleep to get ready for my big day tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…Even if I wanted to…I DON'T!!

**Chapter 2**

I wake up to the excited and happy screaming of George in my ear. When I open my eyes, Mike is standing over me with George in his arms. He is tickling him so he will scream and wake me up. He is also laughing loudly.

"DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH MIKE!?" I scream grabbing George and pushing him back so he will leave.

"How do you like your new alarm clock sis'?" He asks with a smile on his face.

"Get out of my room or your alarm clock will be a punch in the face!" I threaten him. He laughs but leaves like a smart little monster.

I get out of bed with George in my arms. I put him down and close my door. Thankfully there is a lock. George crawls around as I get changed. When I am done I brush my teeth with George in my arms trying to grab my tooth brush. Finally I head downstairs and put George in his high chair so Toula can feed him breakfast.

"Mom I swear if I am woken up like that again you will have one kid go mysteriously missing," I tell my mom.

"What did you do to your sister Mike?" My mother asks Mike while handing him a glass of milk.

"I just woke her up," he shrugged.

"Then what were you doing with the baby?" Toula asks.

Mike giggles as he drinks his milk. I get up and hit him in the back of the head. All of the milk spills into his lap. "I hope that milk comes out your nose," I say.

"Alexis," My dad yells, "why would you do that to your brother?!"

I laugh and grab my cell phone. I grab my backpack and kiss my mom on the cheek. "Thank you for breakfast."

"But you didn't eat any of it!" She protests.

"I'm not that hungry. Give it to Mike he'll just gobble it up like the little monster he is!"

Mike hits my back with anger.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

"Is there a bee in here?" I ask looking around. "I think it was on my back," I say referring to the weak hit Mike gave me. "And I keep hear this annoying buzzing in my ear."

"Alexis," my father starts, "just go to school."

I walk out of the house grabbing my lunch on the way. I put it in my backpack and walk to the bus stop. When I get there I smile. Seth is standing there. The smile fades away as I spot a girl next to him. He looks up at me and smiles.

"Hey Alexis," he calls to me.

"Hey this is your bus stop too?" I ask surprised we live so close.

"Yeah, we live right over there," he says pointing to a house that is right on the corner.

"We?" I ask.

"Oh, sorry this is my sister, Leah." Seth smiles down at me.

"Nice to meet you I am Alexis," I say giving her a smile.

She doesn't smile back she just nods and turns her head.

When the bus comes I go to sit in the middle. I don't expect it when Seth comes and sits next to me. He sets his backpack on the ground and smiles down at me.

"You don't have to sit with me," I say.

I would have sat with my sisters but they were both driving today and I only had my permit.

"I want to," he says.

"That really means a lot to me. I don't know what I would do without you," I smile up at him and then he looks sad.

"Sorry about my sister back there," he says. "She isn't what I call friendly," he laughs a shy laugh that I don't see suitable for his bright personality.

"It's okay…I really wasn't that offended by it anyways," I told him. "I just thought it was a bad day," I mumbled.

"Possibly seeing the circumstances, it might just be a bad day," he tried to convince himself.

I let that lat line fly. I didn't need anymore complications. When I looked outside to my sad surprise, it was pouring. How could it rain the day after such a gorgeous one? I let out a sad sigh and Seth's eyes were immediately on me.

"What's wrong?" He asked confused.

"It's raining," I complain to him like a 2 year old.

Seth chuckled at my reaction. "Better get used to it…Around here the only thing that does happen is rain."

"Good thing I like rain then," I said sticking my tong out at the window.

"Don't be a baby," he said laughing.

"No, seriously I like the rain…It just caught me by surprise…?"

"Ok," he says rolling his eyes. "Anyways…I have someone to introduce you to at school. She's a little neurotic and brain dead but…I think you will like her a lot," he smiles.

_Oh crap, am I going to meet his girlfriend or something? _I give him a fake smile and nod.

We don't really talk the rest of the ride, but oddly enough we aren't bored either. We sit and enjoy each others company with the occasional glance up. When we catch each others glance we smile and embarrassed smile and look out the window. Finally when we pull into a big lot, I see the school. It's not necessarily what I call huge…But then again it is quite large for a school. When I get there on my way in the school front door I feel something in my leg. As if someone is giving it a weak kick. When I look down sure enough Mike is standing there kicking my leg.

"What the hell are you doing here Mike?!" I ask pushing him away.

"We go to school here, duh," he said crossing his eyes and pointing to mom's car.

"Do I really want to know?" I ask looking up at Seth.

"You'll find out soon enough," he sighs.

"I'd rather find out later," I say walking through the door and ignoring my mom's beeping to get me to come over there.

_Sorry mom, _I think to myself, _no way in hell! _I walk inside and find Julia on the floor crying. She looks up at me with her puppy brown eyes and I give in.

"What happened now?" I ask picking her up.

"Mike said he was popular now and pushed me in the hall," she said. "Then I got lost so I came back here."

"How on Earth can all that happen in, like, 10 seconds!? You didn't get lost you just weren't trying to get there."

Julia pouted and crossed her arms. "Can you take me there?"

"Hell no!" I yell.

"But I don't know where it is!" She tells me.

"It's my first day too, I don't know where is either," I explain.

"Don't worry," Seth says with a smile, "I used to go to that section of the school when I was little. I can take you there."

"But we'll be late for school," I protested.

"No," he assured me with a grin, "I know a short cut."

I put Julia down and we followed Seth. When we got there I spotted Mike and called him over.

"What?" He asks annoyed. "You're embarrassing me."

I grab his arm and pull him to the side. "Control yourself Mike. I'm not going to stand thins any longer get a grip or I'll get a grip for you!" I yell.

"Okay!" He says giving in. "I will! I'm sorry!"

"Apologize to Julia," I instruct.

"Fine…" He sighs and walks over to Julia. "I'm sorry."

I walk away with satisfaction. Seth is laughing beside me. "It's really not that funny; because of this we are going to be late." I tell him annoyed.

"No we wont class doesn't start until 10 minutes after the bell rings. And the teachers," Seth laughs, "like they even **care **where you are!"

We walk at a fast pace towards the lockers. "Who is your 1st period?" I ask Seth.

"Mrs. Grayfield," he says.

"Same!" I say happily. "I'm actually going to know somebody in my class!"

"And I'm not going to be with the same old people!" He cheers along with me with a phony smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…But I do own a dog! Beat that Stephanie

**Chapter 3**

We walked to class side-by-side. When we got to the class there were only students in the classroom. I smile up at Seth.

"Did I tell you we had nothing to worry about?" He asked me.

"You told me. Sorry," I said.

He laughed with a smile of satisfaction. He grabbed my arm and pulled me gently to a group of girls.

"Rachael, are you in there?" He called out into the bunch.

"Yup!" She called out.

"Well I have someone I want you to meet," he said.

The girl emerged out of the bunch of girls and smiled. "Are you Alexis?" She asked me.

"Yeah, and I'm guessing you're Rachael?" I ask.

She nods her brunette head at me and smiles. Her eyes are big and green. "You are going to love it here, I'll show you around, and I'll introduce you to all my friends…" She kept talking and didn't really notice it when I zoned off. I was thinking about how…Seth still had his hand on my shoulder. But, it wasn't that he was touching me, it was his touch. His temperature was amazingly high. Out of habit I immediately put my hand on his forehead.

"Seth!" I yell. "You need to go to the nurse! Your temperature is like 110 degrees!" I grab his hand and start hauling him towards the door.

"Alexis," he chuckles, "I'm okay, don't worry. I'm usually this temperature and anyways, do I look like I'm sick?" I stop and take a second glance at him.

"No," I admitted. "But, listen nobody has a body temperature that high without being sick," I explain weakly.

"No, I'm okay come on," he says pulling me in the other direction.

I try to pull the other way to act like there is no way in hell he will make me budge…But aside from his amazing height, he was also amazingly strong too. I give into his pull and meet back up with Rachael.

"Sorry," I say. "I didn't mean to interrupt you but…Yeah," I say a little bit embarrassed.

"It's okay, I did that too when I first met Seth," she told me.

I nodded. I didn't realize I was blushing until Seth boomed with laughter.

"Its fine Alexis get over it!" He pushed my chin up with his finger. "Do I look mad?" I didn't answer. "Do **I **look embarrassed?" Again I didn't answer.

"Alexis," Rachael interrupts. "I would like you to meet Zoey!"

"Hey Zoey," I say with a smile. "I'm glad to know some more people. I thought this would be a bad day…Well, other that Mike it was a really good day!" I start to laugh along with Seth.

"I'm sorry...Who is** Mike**?" Rachael interrupts loudly.

"One of my brothers," I say. "He's a brat and I totally burned him today."

"How many brothers do you have?" Zoey asked.

"I have 2 brothers and 3 sisters," I say still laughing remembering what I did to Mike this morning with the milk.

When I looked up I saw Rachael and Zoey looking at me with wide eyes. When I stopped to think about how many siblings I had I didn't really see the big deal. But, I know that it isn't normal to have that many around here. I guess I don't think it is that big of a deal because I lived with it all my life.

"Wow that is one hell of a family!" Rachael laughs out loud.

"I guess," I say.

When the teacher walked in we did normal school activities. I was a little behind on the notes, but I still knew the concepts. As the day went on I had 7 periods with Seth out of 9. I didn't know that we would be together in school. Sadly I did see Mike and Julia. Julia gave me a loving smile, but mike gave me a nice view of his tong in the hallway. Seth laughed but I didn't. I know that he is only 7 but I think that child has problems and needs some **serious **help.

After school I walk home with Seth.

"Would you mind coming over to my house so I can copy your notes?" I ask.

"Sure thing," he says, "but first can we stop at my house I forgot my cell phone and if my mom calls me and I don't answer it will worry her sick," he explains.

"I don't mind," I say with a smile. "Should I come or do you just want to meet me at my house?" I ask.

"You can come," he says.

We walk down his street and up is driveway. When we reach the top of his steps I am hesitant to go inside. My mom always said that I should get to know a person before I go into their house alone with them. I didn't think Seth was a bad guy or anything, I was just a little confused with what I was told and what I thought.

"Are you coming?" He asked holding the door open for me.

"Um…Yeah, I guess," I say as I slowly walk in.

"Hold on while I go and get my phone in my room," he says racing up the stairs. "Just take a seat!" He calls over his shoulder.

I sit down and look around. It is a beautiful house. At the entrance on the right are the stairs that lead upstairs and on the left is the living room. Then there is an opening to the kitchen. In the back of the kitchen there is another room and there is a sliding glass door leading into the backyard.

Seth comes downstairs with his cell phone and opens the door for me. "Are you okay?" He asks me. I feel horrible. _How could I think that he is a bad guy when he was the one who helped me at school? When he was so nice to me? _

"I'm okay," I say smiling up at him. "I just had a controversy with myself that's all."

"Oh really, what was it about?" He asks while locking the door.

"Nothing really," I shrug.

"Oh come on! Tell me!" He whines.

"I just was thinking how my mom used to tell me not to go into other peoples houses unless I **know **they are safe." I put my head down and laughed at myself. "I'm so stupid; I shouldn't have told you that."

"It's fine," Seth says. "I'm happy you told me that so I can prove to you I'm really not a bad person."

"No Seth," I say shaking my head. "I know you are a good guy you have nothing to prove."

"I really want to tell you something," he urged me.

"If it makes you feel better…Shoot," I say walking beside him about a block away from my house.

"Okay," he starts, "If I were a bad guy wouldn't I have done -whatever you are thinking- that day in the woods when we were completely alone?" He asked.

"Yes Seth, you would've. But, I told you I already know you are a good guy, I don't need you to prove it."

I hear him mutter something under his breath. We reach my house and everyone is already there.

"Hey mom," I call, "I have someone I want you to meet."

We walk into the kitchen after taking off our coats and see my mom carrying George around with an apron on and she is helping Mike with his homework while food is cooking on the stove.

"Who is it?" She asks smiling.

"Mom, this is Seth, Seth, my mom." I smile and sit down at the table.

"Pleasure to meat you Mrs. Zinzopoulos," he says shaking her hand.

"Sit down, I'll make you guys a snack," my mom smiles as she hands George down to me.

"Mom," Mike asks, "can I have a snack too?"

"Sure honey," she says.

I play with George as he babbles away saying random things in his own little language. When my mom sets down the snack it doesn't look like a snack…More like a buffet.

"Mom, what are you doing? This is not dinner…Its **snack **time!" I laughed.

George laughed as he stuck his hand in the dip. Seth laughed along with him. When we were done Seth grabbed his back pack, thanked my mom, and we headed to go upstairs.

"Hey," he said, "do you think we could go outside instead? ' He asked. "It is the nicest it will be in a long time and I want to enjoy it while I can."

I nod and head outside behind Seth. We sit in the backyard and get our stuff out to start studying.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…Boo-Hoo!!

**Chapter 4**

"Okay," I sigh as I get out my notebook.

"So, do you have any questions about this concept?" Seth asks pointing to a spot in his notebook. It looks like how to get the greatest common factor.

"No," I say. "But I have a question in general," I smile.

"And I have a general answer," he smiles back.

I look up at him with curious eyes. "What were you really doing in the woods that day?" I ask with a sheepish smile.

Seth looks at me with wide eyes and looks as if he needs to think over his answer carefully. "Well…" he starts, "it's a little private," he says to me with a strait face.

"You know…" I start, "You can trust me."

He looks up at me with pan in his eyes. "Why are you doing this to me?" He asks with a weak smile on his face. "I think it is too early to tell you anything," he says to me.

"What is there to really tell?" I ask. "I just asked what you were doing in the woods…Without that little rampage you could've lied to me easily." I laugh.

He looks at me with a sheepish smile on his face. He leans forward and lifts his hand. I flinch. He opens up his hand in the air to show me he means no harm, and I believe him. Seth puts his hand on my cheek and lets the tips of his fingers ride down my jawbone to my chin. He gives me a sweet smile and shakes his head "no". I blush in response.

"Please?" I whine.

"Don't do this to me," he says.

"What am I doing?" I ask still feeling my heart rate increase amazingly.

"You are going to make me **want **to tell you if you ask one more time," he says.

A devilish smile spreads across my face. "Can you please tell me?" I moan.

"I want to Alexis," he says, "you don't know how much I want to…But it is too early…Also you will just be another one that runs away."

I laugh. "You know…We have something in common," I smile. "Usually when I, show a boy my family…He runs away," I smile. "My dad is kind of intimidating," I laugh.

"Well be lucky have such a big family…" Seth fades away.

I look at him very worried. I move closer and put my hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" I ask. He doesn't answer me. "You know…friends can be just as good as Family."

"I know…My father died a couple of years ago and…" He fades away implying how sad he his.

I feel tears in my eyes. _How could someone endure all that pain and still be so happy all the time? _I move closer to Seth. He looks up at me and smiles.

"Awww, you look so cute when you are sad," he says weakly with a smile.

I look at him for a minute and then can't contain my feelings anymore. I spread my arms out and collapse into him with a big bear hug. He laughs and returns the favor of hugging me back.

"I am so, so sorry," I cry into his ear.

"Okay, I can't take it any longer," he gets up and grabs my hands to pull me to my feel, which he does in one swift movement. "I'll show you."

"Show me what?" I ask following him into the forest.

"What I was doing that day in the woods," he smiles.

I skip after him happily wiping away my tears. He grabs my arm and pulls me back to him. "Don't be so thrilled just yet…I need to talk to you," he chuckles.

"Okay," I say giving in and letting him pull me back. "What is it?"

"If I remember correctly you like nature right?" He asks.

"Yup, you got that right," I say nodding my head.

"Well, then I think you might enjoy this surprise…Well, at least part of it," he says.

"I'm almost positive I will love all of it," I say.

"Well, I'll tell you what I don't know is good news or bad news for you," he starts.

I walk beside him in a daze. "Wait start over," I say when I snap back to reality.

"Start what over? Alexis, pay attention," he scolds me.

"I am!" I say.

"Okay well…Have you ever wondered if there were any other creatures out there that…Well you haven't found yet?" He asked.

"Definitely," I say immediately.

"Do you think there are animals out there that never **will **be found?" He asks.

"Sure, I guess," I answer. _Where is he going with this?_ I think to myself.

"Well I am going to show you one…" He walks faster and he grips my arm with his hand and pulls me along.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Farther into the forest that's all…Nobody can know about this okay?" He asks me worried.

"Okay, I never broke a promise in my life so you don't have to worry," I assure him.

"But, you are going to have to lie a lot to keep this secret," he tells me.

I stop in mid-stride, and Seth immediately stops beside me. "Is this about you…Or the animal?" I ask wanting to know what I am getting into.

"That is the problem…" He says. He takes a couple of steps away from me and pulls a bag of cloths from his sweatshirt pocket. "I am the animal," he says plainly.

I look at him and tilt my head to the side. All of the sudden I see an explosion of fur and instead of Seth standing before me a huge beast is only a couple of yards away. At first I'm worried that something happened to Seth. Then, I realize what he meant when he said **he **was the animal. I smile up at the sandy-colored animal before my eyes and notice something familiar about him. When I look into his face I see the same huge black eyes that smiled down at me like Seth's.

"Wow," I smile, "I thought I saw tall before!" I look up at the huge animal standing in front of me. "Are you a werewolf Seth?" I ask. Seth nods his enormous head and sticks his tong out. I giggle in response. Seth takes a step forward. I don't want to make him think I am scared. I race over to him and immediately hug his oversized fluffy body without thinking.

I hear a loud barking sound escape from Seth's chest and it sounds like it was suppose to be a laugh. I giggle along with him and step back. "Awww!" I exclaim. "You are so soft and cute Seth!" I tell him rubbing his chest. My hand looks like a little fly compared to his body. I feel his head gently rest on mine and I let it stay there.

"Seth?" I ask. "What is the other news you have for me?" I hear a little whine come from him and I smile. "Whatever it is I think I can handle it now," I chuckle.

When I look up Seth is shaking hi big head "no".

"Can you please tell me?" I plead. Seth looks at me with huge pleading eyes. "I won't run away," I promise him.

He walks over to the plastic bag and pushes it with his nose behind a tree. He goes behind the tree and I wait there patiently while he gets dressed not making a sound. After a minute he comes out from be hind the tree and smiles. "So…That was the main part of it," he says with a relived sigh. "But, now comes the hard part…Side affects."

"What does that have to do with me?" I ask confused.

"Everything," he states plainly. "Listen. A werewolf like me experiences some changes when they become one. You become one, based on your family. My tribe, the Quileute tribe, lives in La Push and were here from the beginning," Seth explained. "When the Cold Ones come closer to us more and more of us phase into werewolves to protect the tribe."

"Who are the Cold Ones?" I ask.

"They are called the Cold Ones to us but, the moderate name for them is Vampires." Seth explains.

"So there are real live Vampires around here?" I ask excitedly.

"Yeah, we are supposed to hate them, but the ones around here are good and don't kill people…But I still want you to be careful. There is a boundary that divides us from them, but other vampires…They don't care…They will do anything to kill you if they know you will interfere," he tells me.

"I'll be careful," I tell him. "Is that all you wanted to tell me? Cause I have a really strong feeling your lecture isn't over yet."

"It's not," he says looking down. "I'm just beating around the bush," he mumbles to himself.

He takes a deep breath and steps forward. "Please tell me?" I beg. "I've seen that look before. You are wondering if you can really trust me and all that crap…" I say rambling on. "But you **can **trust me," I repeat.

"You don't get it," he laughs, "I know I can trust you," he chuckles.

"Then what's the problem?" I ask confused.

"I think it might be too early."

"Please?"

Seth takes another step forward and the smart ass that I am I decide to take 6 large steps to close the space in between us so there will be no more stalling. I look up at him, and he is smiling down at me with a huge grin on his face. I smile back up at him and I feel like I'm 2 again for feeling so short.

"Why are you **so **mush taller than me?!" I whine.

"You want to be taller?" Seth asks me.

I nod my head and before you know it me feet are off the ground and me blouse is flowing in the breeze. "I can fly Jack! I can fly!" I say sarcastically mimicking the line from _Titanic. _He laughs still holding me up. "Aren't I heavy?" I ask.

"No, I feel like I am picking up a feather!" He laughs.

"Oh, so you're super strong too?" I ask rolling my eyes. "What can you **not **do?"

"I can do everything," he whispers dramatically.

"Okay, now that we have taken a little brake, can you put me down and tell me what you really want to tell me?" I ask.

He puts me down and sighs. _Come on! _I think. _I don't have all freaking' day!_ He looks down at the ground. "There is more than just that side affect though. I like many other werewolves can be happy about this. I…Have imprinted," he says thinking I know what he means.

"And that is…?" I ask.

"When you…It's like…"He smiles at the ground sheepishly. "It's like love at first sight," he explains.

I start to giggle. "That's why you didn't want to tell me!" He nods his head yes and starts to say something but I cut him of short. "You thought I would feel like the third wheel!" I laugh.

"Not exactly," he says. "I thought that you would run away because of who it was," he explained.

"Well…I can't run if I don't know," I tell him. I don't know why but I feel kind of jealous of the girl who gets Seth. I feel envy that I won't really be as close to Seth than her. I wanted to have a really good friendship with Seth…But now a relationship will be in the way.

"It's you…" Seth says quietly.

My eyes spread open wide and I look up at him._ What the __**hell **__did he just say? _I think to myself.

"Go ahead…" he says stepping to my side. "Run."

I stand there, "Why on gods green Earth would I **run**?!" I ask disgusted at the thought of it.

"I don't know…Because you hate me and you never want to talk to or see me again?"

"You have been watching **way **too much TV," I laugh.

"Why? You don't want to run?" He looks down at me. "Do you want to hit me?"

"**NO**!" I yell. I walk around to face him. "I want to do this…" I sake a single step and hold my arms out wide to hug him. I collapse into him and with a smile I say, "How could I hit and run from a person who just told me the loved me?" I ask. "What kind of selfish bastard does that?" I laugh.

"It's happened, trust me…And I thought, well…Maybe if I just didn't tell you I would avoid you running away all together."

"Well I'm not going anywhere," I tell him. "I'm going to stay right here," I say squeezing him a little tighter to imply it.

"Good, because I cant lose you."

We stay there holding each other for a while. I feel his extremely warm body against mine. I chuckle at the thought that comes to mind.

"What?" He asks me resting his chin on the top of my head.

"I was just thinking," I giggle, "I guess I'll never be cold."

"Yeah…" He laughs. "Wait! Yeah?!" He asks me pulling away and looking down at me surprised.

"What?" I ask confused.

"You'll go out with me?"

"Of course! Why would I even think of saying anything other than yes?! You're, like, the perfect guy!"

"How so?" He asks sitting down on the ground.

"Well," I say sitting down next to him, "I think you're well mannered, nice, tall, slim, cute, funny, -from what I know- smart. There's a whole list of good things Seth," I tell him.

"What about the bad things?"

"I can gladly say that I can't name any," I say pleased.

"Well… Thank you," he says smiling devilishly.

"Let's go back to house," I giggle.

"Okay," he says getting up beside me.

We walk back to the house hand-in-hand. "You know what?" I ask.

"What?"

"I've never really gotten a good look at my house before," I say.

"Really?" He asks raising his eyebrows.

"Really," I admit.

"Well than look at it," he says happily with a smile.

We walk on until we reach my house. We walk to our stuff that is laid out on the ground, and sit down. We forget all about the house and when I do remember I think to myself, _I'll just look at it tomorrow._

"So how does it feel? To imprint I mean," I ask him.

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain…" He thinks hard for a second. "Well, when I look at you…You're glowing in a way. And it feels like when I see you, everyday is like I just met you. And that buzz of having a crush comes into play. It's **so **exciting," he explains. "And when I have to leave...I feel like I'm being punched in the face every second I can't be with you."

"Thank you," I smile.

"For what?"

"Actually seeing me as me...Not as one of those kids from that **huge **family, thank you for being the one to love me, for me. Thank you for everything you have done, before and now. Thank you for being you-and who you are today."

He smiles at me and slowly leans in. I feel his lips calmly rest upon my cheek. He kisses my cheek and whispers in my ear, "Right back at you."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! Do I have to tell you again?

**Chapter 5**

I smile up at him and feel butterflies in my stomach. I giggle like I am drunk and blush because of the weird giggle.

"What? Are you okay?" Seth chuckles along with me.

"Yeah, I just had butterflies in my tummy and it felt weird," I tell him. I don't realize what I've said until I finished telling him. I clamp my hand over my mouth and my eyes widen. _YOU ARE __**SO **__STUPID! _I scold myself.

Seth similes and put his arm around my shoulders and said, "Don't worry…I feel them too." He laughs and looks down, "I'm glad you feel comfortable enough to speak to me openly…Even if you don't want to say it openly," he adds.

I hit him in the arm, "Thanks for making me feel better," I say sarcastically. "We haven't even started copying the notes!" I say remembering why he was here in the first place.

"Don't sweat it I'll just photocopy it at my house," he tells me.

"Hey," I say. "Since you are already here, why don't you stay for dinner?"

"Are you sure it's okay?"

"Seth, we have 8 people to feed," I remind him, "I don't think 9 people is that big of a difference," I laugh.

"Well why don't you ask your mom," he says.

"Fine," I sigh. "If it makes you feel better I'll ask." I pick up my cell phone and call my house phone.

"Who are you calling?" He asks.

"My home," I tell him.

"No! Why are you doing that? What if Gorge is sleeping?"

"Even George is smart enough to know if he cries enough someone will get aggravated within 2 minutes or so, and take him out of his crib." The phone rings a couple of times and then Mike answers.

"Hello?" He says.

"Give it to mom snot face," I say.

"Nope," he giggles hanging up.

"I'm going to** kill** him!" I hiss.

"Come on let's go in anyways," Seth says getting up with his backpack.

I grunt and cross my arms. Seth laughs and bends down to grab my arm. He pulls me up to my feet. I grab my backpack and cell phone. I grab Seth's along with it and hand it to him.

"Thank you," he says taking it. We walk to the back door and walk in. We place our backpacks down and take off our shoes.

"Mom?" I call.

"Yeah Alexis?"

"Can Seth eat over?" I ask.

"Yeah…But tell him what to say to daddy," she tells me.

"Okay," I giggle.

We walk into the living room and sit down on the sectional couch. "So, amuse me what do I say to your dad?" He asks.

"This is going to be really funny!" I hear Toula laugh from upstairs.

"Shut up Toula!" I yell.

"Wait! Let me tell him the perfect line! This is what Josh said and dad loves him," Toula says. Josh is her boyfriend and she was right, my dad really didn't mind Josh. He even said he could go upstairs with Toula after 2 years of them dating, and after Josh promised my dad that if he knocked Toula up he could knock him upside the face with a fist, and not be charged with anything.

"Fine," I say.

"Yes!" I hear her cheer as she races down the stairs.

I smile at Seth and he laughs. "Get ready for a nice long lecture," I warn him.

He laughs and looks up when he sees Toula at the bottom of the stairs staring at him.

"Okay," she starts, "so, is he being introduced as a friend or a boyfriend?" She asks me.

"Um…A boyfriend," I say innocently.

I see the thrill in her eyes as she turns back to him. I know I will be hearing more about the boyfriend thing after. "Okay," she says professionally, "this is what you should say to get onto his good side…You should first ask permission to date Alexis, then compliment the house," she smiles.

"So, you are saying to be a kiss-up?" He asks.

Toula laughs along with me. "Yes," I tell him, "that is what she is saying exactly."

"Well I'll keep that in mind thank you," he smiles.

"Welcome!" Toula says still chuckling. The funny thing is that it would be **so **much easier if we were to just tell him strait out to be a kiss-up, but we never thought about saying it that simply so we never did. Toula walks upstairs and I look at Seth with a smile.

"What?" He asks.

"I never thought of it as kissing up to my father," I laugh. "Also, if you want I could tell him you are my boyfriend after you leave," I suggest.

"No," he shakes his head, "I can do that."

"Your funeral," I shrug.

When my dad comes home his eyes widen when he sees the extra plate at the table. My family snickers which includes me. But, Seth has a strait plain face. I look up at him confused, _He's not usually like this_, I think to myself.

"Are you okay?" I ask when my dad goes upstairs to change.

"Yeah," he smiles, "I'm putting on my act, you don't know how hard it is not to smile," he tells me.

"Then why don't you smile?" I ask looking up.

"All apart of my act," he says.

"Toula and I didn't tell you to be all tense," I say.

"I know, but I am not doing what you and your sister said. I think what you guys said as mere suggestions," I tells me with a goofy smile.

I sit down next to him at the table and we all wait for my dad to come down stairs. When he does I see Seth turn back into the tense Seth I saw before. I look at my dad with pleading eyes begging him to go easy on Seth who already seems to be loosing it. My dad does not seem to care about what I look like and looks at Seth and shakes his hand firmly.

"Hello," Seth smiles, "I'm Seth Clearwater nice to meet you Mr. Zinzopoulos."

"Hello Seth," my father says giving him a stiff smile and sitting down at the head of the table.

"Dad," I say after clearing my throat, "Seth goes to my school, and he is in a lot of my classes."

"Is that so?" My father says putting some pita on his plate. "So," he asks turning to Seth, "how are your grades?"

"They are all A's and B's," Seth answers almost instantly.

"Good, very good," my dad nods taking a bite of rise. "Do you have any plans for when you go to collage, any carrier choices?" He asks.

"Yes actually," Seth answers with a smile, "I would like to open be an engineer with my friend, he took a car from a junkyard and fixed up the motor and everything. Now he can drive it," he says. "As far a collages go, I'm still planning and am not really sure, but if you come across any I would really appreciate it if you let my know."

"Sure, sure," my dad nods. I know that tonight he is going to be on the computer looking up the annual salary of an engineer.

We continue eating in silence for a while. "Wow," Seth says looking up at my mother, "this is amazing."

"I'll make sure I'll give you the recipe to give to your mother it is really easy to make," my mom says to him with a smile.

"So, where do you live?" My dad asks.

"Just around the corner," he says smiling.

"Oh? Do you have siblings?" My dad asks.

"Yes, I have a sister," Seth says.

My stomach drops knowing what comes after this question… 'What do your mom and dad do for a loving?' And I know that is won't be a good thing for Seth having to mention that his dad is dead.

"So," my dad starts, "what do your mom and dad do for a living?" _Oh shit!_

I see Seth's face drop a little but he takes a deep breath and composes it. "My mom is an interior designer and my dad…Well, he died last year," he says looking down.

I look up and give my dad a sharp glare knowing that he didn't know about Seth's dad and that he felt really bad. I rub Seth's back, "Its okay," I whisper in his ear.

Seth puts his head up and looks around the table to see that everyone –except for George- has stopped eating. "I am so sorry," my dad says sadly.

"Don't worry about it you didn't know," he says simply. "But if you don't mind can we change the subject?"

"Yes," I say fast, "what is your strongest subject?" I ask the next question for my dad.

"I would say it is science," he says looking at my dad.

"That is a good subject," he says a little softer than before. "That was my strongest subject when I was your age."

"What a coincidence," Linda says smiling. "That's my strongest subject too."

"Really? I majored in that subject myself when I got out of high school," my mom said while feeding George.

"I guess everyone is goods at science except for me," I say rolling my eyes.

"Yeah," Mike says, "that's cause you don't belong in the family."

"Not true," Toula says, "I suck a science."

"Thank you Toula…But the truth is that doesn't matter because you suck at school period," I laugh.

"Alexis," my mom says mad, "that is no way to talk to your sister."

"Sure yell at me but don't yell at Mike who started it all."

"He is only 7 he doesn't know any better," she says.

"So teach him! It's too late for me anyways," I say.

My mother ignores me and we continue eating. My father asks Seth more questions and Seth only answers them and nothing more. He is unusually quiet and it makes me wonder why. But then I remember his words, 'All part of the act,' as he said before.

When we are done eating Seth looks up at my dad confidently and I know what is coming next. I hold my breath as I hear the dreadful words escape his lips. "Mr. Zinzopoulos I would like to ask you something," he starts, "may I please go out with your daughter?"

My whole body is trembling while I see my father looking down at his plate in deep thought. "Sure, why the hell not," he says with a smug smile as he looks at me. I let out a **huge **sigh of relief. _WOW! That wasn't as bad as I would've thought! _"But no going upstairs!" He warns us as we rush off into the backyard. _I would've guessed, _I think to myself.

We sit down in the cold grass that seems to be warmed be Seth's large body after a while. I sit close to him and look up to see him smiling.

"And you said that would be hard?" Seth laughs. "Yeah right!"

"You know what…" I stop myself from insulting him and instead…," Good job," I congratulate him.

Seth's face falls and he looks up at me. "I think that is was way, **way **too early for me to tell you that I was a werewolf," he says.

"Why?" I ask sad he is thinking that.

"Because, in reality I should have waited longer," he tells me.

"Maybe that is true," I admit, "but do you feel better that you told me?" I ask.

"Yes," he says looking up at me with a sweet mile on his face.

"Then why does it matter? If you think it is better that I know then who cares if **reality **doesn't like it?" I say.

Seth chuckles and leans over. He gives me a huge and laughs. "I can't believe I am going out with a person like you," he says shaking his head.

"What you don't think I'm good enough?" I ask.

"**No**," Seth shakes his head harder, "You're too, I don't know…I feel like I don't deserve you," he explains.

"Well the answer to why is simple," I say with a smirk.

"And what is that miss-know-it-all?" He asks me.

"You **don't **deserve me."

Seth laughs and looks down at me, "Why?"

"Simple…That's how it's suppose to feel," I say leaning my head into his shoulder.

"What?" He asks wrapping his hands around my waist.

"Love."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight! GOD! Stop asking!

**Chapter 6**

He looks down at me with a sweet smile. "Sometimes I think you are the cheesiest girl in the world," he snickers.

"And I think you are amazing at ruining the mood," I fret.

"What?" He says with a girly tone. "I start the moods honey," he says sounding like himself again.

I look up getting ready to make a smart remark. He is already looking down at me with his beautiful black eyes that act as if I am being sucked into a never ending pit of… happiness…And I wonder if we will stay together forever. "Seth?" I ask looking up at the night sky.

"Mmm?" He moans giving me a squeeze and looking up at the sky admiring the stars with me.

"Since you "imprinted" on me…" I blush not able to finish my sentence.

"What? I'm listening," he says.

"Does that mean…That we are going to be, together?" I ask not making any sense at all.

"We're going out aren't we?" He asks confused by the wording of my sentence.

"I mean…Are we going to be together forever?" I ask looking up at him.

He is smiling down at me and his eyes seem to glow. "Always and forever," he says leaning down and giving me a kiss on my forehead. His lips are warm against my skin and I search for more warmth. I cuddle into his chest with my head and I feel as though we will always be like this.

I giggle. "Why are you so warm?" I ask hugging him.

"How should I know?" He shrugs. I curl up into a ball and try to get closer to him than I already am…Which is impossible. I hear him snicker and suddenly I am being lifted up. I know it is only Seth doing that so I don't flinch and let whatever he is doing go forth and be done. He sets me into his lap and I feel as though I am in front of a fire.

I let out a relieved sigh, "Thank you," I say as I curl up into a smaller ball and burry my head farther into his chest.

"Hey," he says, "today's Friday do you want to do something?" He asks me.

"What ever you want to do I am in…I don't care," I say sleepily.

"Do you wan to go to sleep?" He asks.

"I don't want you to go," I whine.

"Don't worry I have a plan for tomorrow so we can be together **all **day," he says. "So you should get your sleep…It's going to be a long, **fun **day."

"I'm too comfy," I protest.

"5 more minutes okay?" He asks.

"Perfect…" My voice starts to fade away.

I know I am asleep but I feel as if Seth is still with me so I don't worry about waking up. I know it is rude, but we have 5 minutes so nothing will go wrong, I will wake up say good-bye and then go to sleep. _I wonder what we are going to do tomorrow, _I think to myself.

When I wake up I expect Seth to be above me with his bright eyes starring down at me. Sadly there was no Seth…Only bright sunlight in my eyes. I moan as I sit up and I look at the time. It is 10:30 a.m. and I am in my bed. _How the hell did I get here?_ I ask myself. I remember falling asleep in Seth's lap…He probably carried me in. I get out of bed and brush my teeth and hair and head down for breakfast.

When I get down stairs I see Seth sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee. Nobody else is there.

"Where is everyone?" I ask as I poor myself a cup of coffee and sit down at the table.

"Good morning," he says softly.

"Morning," I say back with a sleepy smile. I don't ask why he is here because I already know the answer will be that he told me last night we would spend **all **day together.

"Your mom and dad went out to look at furniture and grocery shop. Mike went to a friend's house and so did Julia. Toula and Linda went shopping for cloths and other stuff," he tells me.

"And is George with my parents?" I ask.

"Yup," he says popping the "P" at the end.

"Wow, I can't believe my father left us alone in the house," I think out loud.

"He said that he trusted I'd be responsible," Seth says with a smirk.

"We all know that is bull shit!" I laugh.

"Why don't you go get dressed, we are going out to lunch so I can introduce you to some people after our big fun trip," he says with a devilish smile.

I sluggishly get up from the table and head up stairs…**again**! _I can't deal with early birds! _I think to myself in misery when I get to my room.

I get dressed in a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. Its spring and its raining, I mean I **love **the rain don't get me wrong…But, sometimes I just get a little sick of it if there is no excitement. All it is here is water falling from the sky. I want thunder and lightning!

When I get to the kitchen I find Seth knocked out at the table…His head is back his mouth is open and he is 100% out of it. _I guess he isn't an early bird after all, _I giggle to myself. I walk over to Seth and bend down over him.

"Hey, wake up," I whisper into his ear. He doesn't move at all. I take my hand and put it on his shoulder, still nothing. "Come on," I whine in his ear, "I want to get going."

"5 minutes?" He asks clearly conscious.

"Nope, I woke up and got dressed, now **you **are going to wake up and get **going**," I say.

His eyes flutter open and he gives me a smile. "Okay," he yawns and stretches.

I grab his hand and we go outside. It is cold out but I seem to find warmth just by holding Seth's hand. "So…What are we going to do?" I ask him as we get in his car. He is driving a 2006 Toyota Camry in silver.

"We are going to enjoy a nice day of riding," he says.

"And that is…?" I ask.

"A surprise," he says plainly.

We get in the car and drive past his house. It takes a little over 3 minutes to reach a small white house. There is a wheelchair ramp on the side of the house so I think the person who owns the house is old.

"Where are we?" I ask Seth.

Seth seems to here the fear in my voice and walks over to me. He puts his arm around my shoulder and smiles down at me. "This is my friend's house. You are going to meet him later, but now we are just here to borrow something."

We walk through the rain and walk up the stairs that lead to the front door. Seth knocks on the door and we wait until a very tall boy answers the door. "Hey Jake," Seth says with a smile.

"Go out back I'll give it to you there," He says closing the door.

Seth pulls me along until we reach the back of the house. Jake is waiting there and waits for us to be by his side when he starts walking again. He smile down at me, I look at Seth like a helpless little girl who doesn't know what to do.

"Hi," Jake says to me, "I am Jacob Black."

"Hello I'm Alexis Zinzopoulos," I smile back. Seth wraps his arm over both my shoulders and smiles up at Jacob.

"And she's mine," he says.

Jacob chuckles and looks at me. "You are in for a big surprise," He laughs. "Seth told me his big plan and I have one tip…Hold on tight," he laughs.

I put my arm around Seth's waist and squeeze him close. "I'm already holding on for my life because I have a feeling something crazy is yet to come," I tell Jacob.

I walk to along side Seth into the small wood behind Jake's house. We reach a small shack and I know Seth has something crazy in mind seeing that they have to hide what they are planning. We walk into the shack and I am amazed at what I see in there. There is a bunch of tools and work tables. There are nails and bolts and screw drivers and a lot of other do-dads that are unknown to me. There was even a mini refrigerator in the back! But what really surprised me was the motorcycle in the middle of the floor. It was shiny and black and it was pretty large too, large enough to fit 2 people on it…_Oh no._

"What is **that**?" I ask disgusted and hoping that Seth wasn't planning on putting **me **on that thing.

"**That **is our fun," Seth says.

"NO!" I yell.

"What?" Seth asks surprised.

"Seth, my father said he thought you would be responsible and breaking the law in **not **what I call responsible," I say.

"How is it breaking the law?" Seth asks confused.

"You are going to take me on a motorcycle and expect not to get arrested?" I say annoyed that I have to explain.

Both Seth and Jake start to laugh. And I glare at them both. _Why the hell would they laugh when they are on the verge of breaking the law?! _I think madly.

"It's not a motorcycle," Jake says after the laughing dies down.

"What is it then?" I ask putting my hands on my hips.

"A mope head," Seth says pulling me to his side once again, "it's a mope head."

"Sorry people!" I say loudly. "I just had an "aha" moment!"

We all laugh and I step closer to the mope head. I wonder why Jake has a mope head in this small of a place. Well…I don't really wonder why, I just wonder how he really **got **a mope head in this place.

"So…What do you think?" Seth asks.

"I love the bike why?" I ask not really wanting to hear the answer.

"Do you love it enough to go on it?" Jake asks.

"Ugh! Are you really going to pull me into this crap?" I ask with pleading eyes.

"Hell yeah! It is going to be fun I promise," Seth says.

"Do I **have **to?" I whine.

"Yes," Jake says.

I stalk my way over to the mope head and stand in front of it not knowing whether to get on it or not. I feel two warm hands on my back pushing me towards the bike. I stumble forward and place my hands on the seat. I hesitate to get on until I feel the same two impatient hands on the side of my waist lift me up and place my on the bike. I am sitting on the bike settled with one leg on each side in an uncomfortable position. I put my hands on the two handles and smile as I turn them and press s couple buttons like a 2 year old.

"No, no, no," Seth laughs, "this is my spot so **move **over," he says pushing me back and un-gripping my hands from the handle bars. I pout behind him and cross my arms. He looks down at me and smiles, "Tell me, do you know how to drive this thing?" He asks. I look up at him and laugh, and then I shake my head. "I didn't think so," he says lifting one leg up and sitting down.

"I want this back in tip top condition Seth," Jake says with a serious face.

"I know Jake don't worry," he says.

"That's what you said last time…Then you crashed it and almost killed yourself," he says with a smirk.

"**What**!" I say horrified. I get off of the mope head and turn around to head for the door. _What the hell was I thinking getting on that thing!? _Seth grabs my hand and pulls me back to him.

"He was just kidding," he says with a smile.

I look up to Jake and look at his face to confirm what Seth said. "I was joking I promise," he says.

I give up on getting out of this and just completely flop over on the mope head seat with my hair dangling around and my stomach flat on the seat. I moan and just lay there useless like a rag doll.

"Come on Alexis," Seth laughs, "get up." I feel the mope head move a little beneath me and I know that Seth has gotten off of the bike. I stay still as he pulls me to my feet and places me on the mope head again gently.

"Well," Jake says with a chuckle, "I guess I shouldn't have said that."

"You think?" I ask sarcastically.

They both laugh as Seth brings the bike to life. I feel it rumble beneath me and instantly grab Seth's back for support. "Don't worry," he assures me, "you won't fall."

"Not if I can help it," I say still frightened.

Jake hands a helmet to me and I quickly put it on. Seth kicks the foot stand up and turns the bike around. When the bike is in front of the door he starts to ride. For the first couple of seconds I was holding into Seth for my life…But as we rode, I established a type of trust with Seth that I hadn't had before. I loosed my grip a little and opened my eyes which had been tightly shut just a second before. I lifted my head up and felt the wind softly rub my face with its coolness. I sigh a happy sigh.

"So do you like it?" Seth asks.

"Very much," I say with a nod. I wrap my arms around his back and give him a hug. "Thank you," I say.

"Do you want to go faster?" I can hear the light in his voice. I know that if we go faster I might get a little more scared…But, I also know that it will make Seth happy.

"Yeah," I say enthusiastically. I feel he engine rumble and we hit 30 MPH.

"I thought this was a mope head!" I yell over the loud wind.

"Yeah it is…" Seth says.

"Then why the hell can it go so fast?" I ask him.

"Cause Jake messed with the engine," he says with a snicker.

I think to myself. _I could either get off now...Or I could be a nice person and let Seth have his fun, _I debate in my head which one is the better option. I know this thing is a mope head and I know we won't be able to get pulled over. And I know that the cops are going to see how tall Seth is and automatically assume he is 18. I want Seth to have his fun and I know that he won't let anything happen to me.

"You suck," I finally say after I decide to stay on.

"I know but you still love me right?" He asks with a sweet voice.

"Of course I do…But, please next time…Just…" I fade away.

"Just what?" He asks.

"Just please be careful," I plead.

"Next time be careful…Or now?" He asks.

"NOW **AND **NEXT TIME!" I yell.

"There will be a next time?" He asks surprised.

"If you are good possibly," I say.

"Cant you see my halo? How could I ever be bad?" He asks.

"I think you need to get your eyes checked," I tell him.

"Why do I need to do that?" He asks me as I see his head cock to the side from the back.

"Because I think you are confusing halos with horns," I say with a giggle.

I hear him laugh and I squeeze my arms that are around his waist and give him another hug. We ride for a while in silence and I look at the trees as we pass them. They are a blur of green and brown…But mostly green seeing as they are all covered in moss. We ride by a long beach that is well known around here. In La Push everyone is o nice so as we pass people coming back and going to the beach they all smile at us, each and every one of them.

"Seth?" I ask when we are waiting at a red light.

"What is it?" He asks looking back at e with a thrilled smile.

"Can we do this again some time?" I ask with a sheepish smile.

"I knew you would like it," he says with a grin. He nods his head yes and turned back around.

"But, I have one condition," I add.

Yes moans and then turns around with a smug -fake- smile on his face. "And what are those?" He asks me.

"1) you have to wear a stupid helmet too. And 2) we have to stop on the beach and swim," I smile.

"No to 1 and yes to 2," he says.

"There is no yes or no," I protest, "you have to do them."

The light turns green and Seth starts to ride. I yelp when it comes to life. Seth laughs and I hit him on the side of the arm. "Okay so yes to 2 and no to 1," he repeats mockingly.

"No," I say shaking my head, "its all or nothing."

"Listen to me Alexis," he says serious now, "There is no need for me to wear a helmet because I don't need one," he says.

"Then I don't need one either," I say ready to take my helmet off.

"No!" He yells as he reaches back and forces my hand down releasing the grip on my helmet.

"Why not?" I protest.

"Nothing, I mean **nothing** is going to stop me from keeping that helmet on your head. I will not let **anything **happen to you. I will do anything to keep you safe," he says sternly.

"Fine then if you will do "anything" –as you say- then you wear a helmet," I say blackmailing him.

"I don't need one and it will be a waist of like 50 dollars if I buy one," he states plainly.

"Why don't you need to wear one?!" I whine.

"Because I am a werewolf and I am hard as a rock," he explains. "If I fall off this thing going 100 MPH I will get a concussion yes…But, it will heal in less than 30 seconds," he says.

"Fine," I say giving in, "you win."

"Always do right?" He says with a laugh.

"Sadly…Yes," I pout.

I lean my head on his back and think about what he had said before. He said, 'I will do anything to keep you safe.' And that makes me wonder…_Would another boyfriend say that to me so sternly? Would another person care for me that much? _I realize how lucky I am at that very moment, and notice why I really chose Seth to go out with.

"I love you," I say as I put my feet on the side of the mope head and sit up a little. I crane my neck so I am under his arm and looking at him from underneath. There is another red light and he stops and looks down at me.

"What are you doing?" He asks with a smile.

"This…" I say pushing through his arm releasing his grip on the handle bar and gently placing my kiss on his lips.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…SEE I CAN BE NORMAL!

**Chapter 7**

He looks down at me eyes wide amazed with what I just did…Actually…I think my expression is the same. I blush violently.

"Wow," he says with a smile. I quickly sit up and hide my face with my arms. _Why would I do that!? _I think to myself in horror. "What's wrong?" He asks.

"I'm so, **so **sorry," I say, my voice muffled from my sleeve.

"What's wrong?" He repeats prying my arms away from my head.

"I'm a stupid idiot that's what's wrong," I say looking down.

"Don't say that!" He says clearly mad now. The light turns green and I don't react fast enough to get ready for the movement of the moped and fall into Seth's back when it starts to move.

I let out a high pitched yelp when I fall and I hear Seth chuckle. "Did I mention I'm a klutz too?" I whimper.

Seth's chuckling immediately stops when he hears what I have said. We ride for a little longer and I don't look up at the scenery. I just hold onto Seth's shirt and stay quiet. Seth doesn't say anything either.

"Listen to me," I hear him finally say, "I want to tell you something…Wait…" I feel the vehicle make a sharp turn and I look up to see that we are not on the main road anymore…We are in a small neighborhood. Seth stops, flips the foot stand down, and hops off the bike. He stands over me and looks down with sadness in his eyes. Suddenly I don't remember what I had done before…All I think about is what could have happened to make Seth so sad.

"What's wrong?" I ask worriedly. He doesn't answer. I sit up on my knees, I'm still not as tall as him but I can see his eyes clearly. I take off my helmet and place it beside me. I can see him much better now. I put my hands on his shoulders and look deep into his dark depressed eyes. "What's wrong with you?" I ask in a small voice.

"What's wrong with **me**?" He asks clearly annoyed. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how you're not yourself right now," I say softly. "I'm talking about the look in your eyes right now," I say referring to the half-sad-half-hostile look in Seth's eyes.

"I'm sorry okay?" He says calming down. "I just don't like hearing you talk like that," he says looking down at me now.

"I'm sorry," I say blushing by his looking at me.

"Why did you say that?" He asks clearly curios. "Why do you feel that way?"

I look up at and drop my hands from his shoulders. I look down and think hard. _I don't know_, I think to myself. "I don't…" I fade off in silence.

Seth sits down beside me and we are now at the same height…Finally! "You know," he says leaning into me, "if you think I didn't like it…your wrong," he says with a smile.

I look at him dead in the eye. He smiles and leans into me more until our lips are about a centimeter apart. I smile back and lean in to close the distance. His warm lips meet mine and his long arms wrap around me. I wrap my arms around his waist and enjoy the moment we have right now. Seth pulls away and a huge grin is spread across his face. And I realize that Seth has these cute little dimples and they are just **so**…Cute! I kiss one of them and smile.

"Now I know why I know why I told you my secret so early," he says with a smirk.

"Because of my irresistible beauty and charming personality? Is that why you told me?" I ask like a frilly teenaged girl flipping my hair.

"How about your huge ego and warped personality? Is **that** why I told you" He asks with a smile.

We both laugh and I give him a huge hug. "Really tell me," I plead.

"Well one," he starts, "I think you are bipolar, Alexis," he says. I pull away and hit him in the shoulder with a giggle. "And I think I told you so early because, well- you are really just so easy to connect to you," he explains. "And I just wanted to be closer to someone because, I mean I have plenty of friends…But they have all imprinted, and they all **love** their girlfriends and I just really, really felt that our love would be so much stronger because I told you…Also…I thought that if it turned out you ran away I would be able to get over it easier because I didn't know you for quite as long. I thought that it wouldn't hurt as much," he says with a sad smile.

"Seth, let me tell you something," I say touched by what he said, "I will **never** leave…Never," I repeat. I give him a kiss on the cheek and hug him.

"I know," he says into my ear. We stay like that for a while and I think to myself, _I __**LOVE **__the idea that I will be with Seth forever._

"I love you," I say. I hear me stomach grown and I blush and Seth pulls away from me.

"I'm hungry too," he smiles.

"Well…Can we go eat?" I asked sheepishly.

"Okay," he says turning around.

"So where are we going?" I ask over the rumbling of the engine.

"We're going to a place called Selly's," Seth tells me flipping up the kickstand. I get into the right position. My stomach grumbles again.

"Where is that?" I complain.

"Around the block," he says and I can hear the smile in his voice.

"Thank freaking **god**!" I yell.

Seth's arm wraps around me and goes strait for my helmet. I groan when he hands it to me. "We had a deal remember?" He says placing it in my lap.

"Blah, blah, blah, it's all Greek to me," I say annoyed while I put on my helmet.

"Then you should understand that perfectly isn't that correct?" Seth asks with a snicker.

I don't answer. Seth starts the moped and I hold him close as we ride to the restaurant. We ride for about 3 minutes, and just as Seth had said we parked at a place called Selly's. 

Seth hopped off the moped and waited for me to take off my helmet. We both walk up to the restaurant hand in hand. From the look of the sky I could tell it was going to rain any second . . . Big surprise.

When we get into Sully's Seth looks around the large room and I follow his gaze to see only four people at the table that I know and a lot more that I don't know. I see Rachael, Zoey, Jake and Seth's sister, Leah.

"I hope you introduce me to all the rest of people I don't know," I whisper into Seth's ear clinging to his arm.

"Don't worry, I will," He assures me. We walk over to the table and I find that many tables are combined so everyone can sit. There are two seats empty and Seth and I sit in them, "Hello, sorry we're late," Seth says picking up a menu and opening it up. Seth and I scan through the menu. I decide on what I wand to order and look up at everyone else at the table. Leah is sitting next to a tall boy that I don't know and Zoey is sitting next to Jake. Rachael is sitting on the other side of Zoey and is on the end of the table next to the window. I look around at everyone else and notice that everyone except Zoey and Rachael are **super tall!**

"So," Jake says interrupting my thoughts, "how did you like the ride?" He asks mockingly.

"We are borrowing it again," I tell him. He looks at me confused at my response.

"Hello," Leah says with a smile, "I never really got a chance to introduce myself properly. I'm Leah, Seth's older sister," she smiles and reaches across the table to shake my hand.

Seth puts the menu down and smiles at Leah as she brings her hand back to her lap after I shake it. "Have you decided to play nice today?" He asks, his smile turning into a grin.

"No," Leah says sticking her tough out at him. "I'm naturally like this."

"Oh sure!" Seth laughs. He leans down to my ear. "Watch out she bites," he warns me.

"That's not nice," I giggle.

"What do you know about nice?" Seth sinkers, "What about you and Mike always fighting with each other?"

"That's different," I say simply.

"How so?" He prompts me.

"Because I have to deal with 5 other siblings' everyday and it care get tiring when a 7 year old acts like a smart ass," I push.

"Well," he says considering me explanation, "I was just stating a fact!" He protests once more, "She actually bit me before!" I SEE Leah smile a devilish smile out of the corner of my eye. I giggle and a waitress with a pad ready to take our order comes over.

"Hello, I'm Casey and I will be you waitress this afternoon," She introduces herself. "Should we start with drinks?"

"No," Rachael calls from the back of the table, "we're ready to order." Everyone glares at her mad that she decided that on her own.

"Okay then," Casey says hesitantly.

"What ever," Zoey sighs as she puts the menu down. "I'll have pasta with sauce please," she says. Everyone orders after her and I don't really pay attention. All I know is that Seth ordered a cheese burger deluxe with a coke and I ordered a cob salad with no drink.

"Okay," Casey says with a smile. I look at the table to see if there is any bread and butter left to eat and thankfully there is. I grab one and nibble on the end.

"So," I hear Seth call out, "everyone this is Alexis." I see a bunch of heads turn to me and I drop me bread on the table. I blush violently and hit Seth in the arm who is laughing knowing what he did would get me mad.

"Ow, what was that for?" He asks.

"1, you know that didn't hurt," I say rolling my eyes, "and 2, what were you thinking I didn't want you to do that!"

"Do what?" he asks knowing perfectly well what, "I thought you wanted me to introduce everyone to you?"

"Shut up," I say.

"Eye eye capin'!" He snickers.

I smile up at him unable to hold a grudge against him after he says something like that. "You're hopeless," I say picking up my bread.

A while later about three waiters come with our meal and we start eating. I look at my cob salad with wide eyes. _The things bigger than me!_ I think looking at it as it is places in front of me.

"Can you help me finish it?" I ask Seth.

"You can bring it home if you don't finish don't worry," he says taking a huge bite of his burger.

Everyone eats their meal with a happy look on their face. I laugh when someone makes a joke and I answer the usually weird questions asked when I have to; and everyone seems to be having a great time. When I finally get full about one third of my salad is gone. It was so good that I decided to bring it home and guard it with my life so my family doesn't eat it.

"Can we come back **here** again?" I ask Seth.

"We can if you want to," he says smiling down at me and placing his arm around my shoulders. I lean my head into his chest and wait for my salad to come back in a take home box. All of the sudden I feel Seth tense up and hold me a little titer than before. I look up at him and wonder what is going on. The waiter places the box in front of me.

"Seth, is everything alright?" I ask. He doesn't answer and that gets me mad. "Seth!"

"Hold on Alexis," he says. I do as he says and wait. I feel him calm down a little but not enough for me to stop worrying. "We have to go," he says sternly.

"Why? What's wrong with you?" I ask.

"Jake," Seth says and Jake looks up, "can I borrow your truck and go to your house so I can get my car?"

"Why don't you just take the bike?" He asks.

"You can take the bike I don't want to have to worry about her scent blowing back." Jake nods and passes Seth the keys. Seth does the same with the moped keys. Seth interlocks his fingers with mine and pulls me to my feet.

"Where are we going?" I ask getting up as I grab the salad box.

"Away from here," he says softly, so soft that I could barely hear him. I let him pull me to the front door.

"No, wait," I say stopping in my tracks, "what is going on?" I demand.

Seth turns around with his hand still clasped around the door handle. "Listen, they're here."

"**Who's** here?" I say annoyed.

Seth hesitates, and then he looks around and quickly says, "I'll tell you in the car." He grabs my arm and opens the door.

I walk unwilling through them and into the parking lot. I walk a little faster to Seth's side and I hug him as I search for warmth. The sky is overflowing with dark ominous clouds. We walk up to-what I would imagine is- Jakes truck and I get in the car.

"Do you want to go to your house?" He asks me.

"Whatever sure, now tell me what's going on," I pry.

"Okay," Seth says starting up the engine, "there are vampires that are here that we don't want to see us. I am especially scared because they do not know about us and how we know about vampires. They will not change us to vampires or kill us because it is our right to know about them since we are werewolves…But you on the other hand…You and the other girls that know about them might have to change."

"Then why aren't the others going away like us?" I ask confused.

"Because they think that if they act normal they won't get caught. And the plan is that if one of us gets caught we act like we are the only ones who know. I just want to be as far away from them as possible," he explains.

"I thought you said you know some vampires and that they live around here?" I ask.

"I do…But they are no threat to us. They don't feed on humans and you know Rachael?" I nod my head. "She is going out with one of them. His name is Edward Cullen."

"Oh," I say, "but if she gets caught then she will have to be changed into a vampire too."

"Yes, so they also have to look out." We are on the road now and I notice Seth driving a little too fast.

"Seth," I say softly, "calm down."

"I'm sorry; just I don't want anything to ever happen to you…If anything did…"

"It **wont**," I assure Seth, "I'm a big girl, I'm tough," I punch him in the side of the arm childishly.

"You are," he says sincerely, "but not against a vampire."

"Wait to lower my self esteem," I pout.

By the time we get to my house Seth is calm. We are in his car and parking out front at my house. When I look up I see a car parked in our driveway. I dot recognize the car and I don't think that when Toula and Linda said that they were going out to shop it meant that they were going to buy a car. I look over at Seth and his eyes are open wide.

"Do you know whose car that is?" I ask. I reach for the handle but I feel a hand pull me away from the door.

"Stay here," Seth instructs me, "do not get out of this car until I say its okay. Do you understand?" I nod my head stiffly. Seth opens the door and gets out of the car. "Lock the doors," he says, and I do it.

When I look up Seth is approaching the car. I look down at my hands. They are shaking.


End file.
